tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Dreadful: Resurrection
"Resurrection" is the third episode of season one of the supernatural drama series Penny Dreadful. It was directed by Dearbhla Walsh with a script written by series creator John Logan. It first aired on Showtime on Sunday, May 25th, 2014 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Victor Frankenstein has a bittersweet reunion with his first creation, who tells him of his experiences after Victor abandoned him. Malcolm Murray and the team pull together to find a link to the vampire that has enraptured his daughter, Mina. Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Additional Cast In order of appearance. Crew * Karen Lindsay-Stewart - Casting * Frank Moiselle - Casting * Nuala Moiselle - Casting * Gabriella Pescucci - Costume designer * Abel Korzeniowski - Composer * Aaron Marshall - Editor * Jonathan McKinstry - Production designer * Owen McPolin - Director of photography * Nicolas Brown - Co-producer * Sheila Hockin - Co-producer * James Flynn - Producer * Morgan O'Sullivan - Producer * Chris King - Supervising producer * Karen Richards - Co-executive producer * Pippa Harris - Executive producer * Sam Mendes - Executive producer * John Logan - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Penny Dreadful was created by John Logan. * This series was produced in association with Sky. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on SkyAtlantic on June 3rd, 2014. * This episode is included on disc one of the Penny Dreadful: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Actor Reeve Carney is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the first episode of Penny Dreadful directed by Dearbhla Walsh. She directs two episodes from season one of the series. Her next episode is "Demimonde". * This is the third episode of Penny Dreadful written by series creator John Logan. He scripts all eight episodes from season one. * This is the first episode of the series with Aaron Marshall as editor. * This is the first episode of the series with Owen McPolin as director of photography. * This episode is primarily a Frankenstein story. It expands upon the origins of Victor Frankenstein and his childhood, as well as presenting a flashback of the life of Victor's Firstborn prior to the onset of the series. Appearances * This is the third and final appearance of Mister Proteus. He appears as a corpse only in this episode. He also appears in the episode recap of "Séance". * This is the second appearance of Brona Croft. She appears next in "Demimonde". * This is the first appearance of Vincent Brand. He makes three appearances in the series in total. He appears next in "Demimonde". * This is the first appearance of Fenton. He makes three appearances in the series in total. He appears next in "Demimonde". * This is the first appearance of Maude Gunnerson. She makes four appearances in the series in total. She appears next in "Demimonde". * This is the first appearance of Simon, the stage actor. He makes four appearances in the series in total. He appears next in "Demimonde". * This is the second appearance of Mina Murray Harker. She appeared last in "Night Work". She appears next in "Demimonde". Allusions * The poem that young Victor Frankenstein reads from is "Intimations of Immortality from Recollections of Early Childhood" by William Wordsworth. It was written in 1804 and first published in 1807. * Vincent Brand tells the Creature that the Guignol Theater is offering up a presentation of Sweeney Todd. Sweeney Todd is the eponymous character from what is largely considered one of the more well-known of Victorian-era Penny Dreadfuls. The first serialized story was published in 1846 as The String of Pearls. * Vincent Brand names the Frankenstein Monster "Caliban" in this episode. The name is taken from The Tempest, which is a play by William Shakespeare. Quotes * Vanessa Ives: I... I see things sometimes. I am affected by forces beyond our world. You don't question that? * Ethan Chandler: There's a lot I question about all this, but not that. .... * Victor's Firstborn: Did you really imagine that your modern creation would hold to the values of Keats and Wordsworth? We are men of iron and mechanization now. We are steam engines and turbines. Were you really so naive to imagine that we'd see eternity in a daffodil. Who is the child, Frankenstein, thee or me? .... * Victor's Firstborn: You ran away from me once. Never again. We are the Janus mask. Inseparable. .... * Victor Frankenstein: There is one thing you need to consider. When you transform a life, you're making it anew. Whatever happens to that creature downstairs, we are responsible for it. It is our burden, now. Every action builds another link that binds us to it. That chain is everlasting. .... * Ethan Chandler: I took a room at the Mariner's Inn on the other side of the river. * Vanessa Ives: Why are you there of all places? * Ethan Chandler: I don't know. * Vanessa Ives: What's her name? * Ethan Chandler: Brona. It means "sadness" in Gaelic. * Vanessa Ives: Does she live up to the name? * Ethan Chandler: Can't tell. She has consumption. * Vanessa Ives: Then she will. Who doesn't love a lost cause? .... * Vanessa Ives: We here have been brutalized with loss. It has made us brutal in return. There is no going back from this moment. * Malcolm Murray: If we're to proceed, we proceed as one. Without hesitation and with fealty to each other alone. This we seek demands nothing less. It's not for the weak or the kind. No one in this room is kind. That's why you're here. Look into each other's eyes and pledge to go as far as your soul will allow. .... * Victor's Firstborn: In this life there are hungers that compel us. Food, shelter, warmth, even poetry. But one thing stands titanic. Name it. * Victor Frankenstein:: Love. * Victor's Firstborn: Top marks * Victor Frankenstein: I could never love you. * Victor's Firstborn: I do not seek your love, demon. I do not seek what is not there. I would weep for you if ever I'd learned how. No. I seek... a companion. Look around. Take your pick. You will make me an immortal mate. A woman. Like myself. Everlasting. This you shall do or I will strike down all those you love and render your brightest day your darkest night. See also External Links * * * * * * "Resurrection" at the Penny Dreadful Wiki References ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:Verified